


Second Best

by aoanli



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Idk what i'm doing, It's basically just crack, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, SiHyuk - Freeform, Threesome, YeWonHyuk, dom/sub dynamics, yehyuk, yewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoanli/pseuds/aoanli
Summary: Hyukjae is needy. And also constantly horny. Turns out his boyfriend, Jongwoon, and one of his bandmates, Siwon, actually like this about him, even with all the problems it causes at times.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have or don't [follow me on Twitter](http://twitter.com/domjwoon) and you've just stumbled upon this, I am so sorry. To all the others who enabled me to do this, you don't deserve an apology for what you're about to read.
> 
> A bit of context for those who don't know : I made [a stupid tweet](https://twitter.com/domjwoon/status/1303501043003797512) earlier this week where I jokingly said if it got 100 likes, I'd write a YeWonHyuk threesome one shot based on the video attached to the tweet. I did this thinking, "who's gonna want this ? This is such a random pairing", but turns out, at least 200 people wanted this to be a thing (so if this one shot doesn't get at least 200 hits, I will be very upset >:(). And I have only one word, so there it is. You're not welcome.
> 
> By the way, if you don't know where the inspiration came from, imagine the glass in the video is Jongwoon's cum and everything will become clear.
> 
> For those of you who have read my other fic, [Playtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430246/chapters/51061519), please do not expect this smut to be good. This is the first threesome I ever write and Playtime is my only experience writing smut in the first place, so... please keep this in mind while you read.
> 
> As always, big thanks to [Pau](http://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong) who stayed up with me until I finished this thing. You are an angel and I love you ♡

Hyukjae has no self-control.

If anything, anyone who meets him could easily be led to believe he isn’t even aware that this word exists at all, and this is something Jongwoon had come to learn very quickly. The younger man is a lot to handle in general, and Jongwoon was aware of his hyper and bratty personality from the beginning. Somehow, he decided this type of challenge doesn’t bother him. What he had no idea he was signing for when he started dating him was his nearly insatiable libido, which he honestly believed had no limit.

Jongwoon himself had a much higher sex-drive than average, but even he had trouble following up with Hyukjae’s neediness—this eventually caused them to agree on entering an open relationship, where they’d both be allowed to fuck other people if the other couldn’t give them what they needed, and neither of them found any complaints about it, even two years later.

But if Hyukjae didn’t know self-control, Jongwoon didn’t know shame; and it was for that very reason that both men found themselves lewdly making out in the open, with Hyukjae straddling Jongwoon’s lap and grinding down on him while the older man comfortably sat in his makeup chair, giving a grand total of zero fucks about the side-eyed looks shot their way. They should be used to this by now, and if they didn’t like it, they could leave—which they honestly wouldn’t be opposed to, since it would mean much more freedom for them to take this to the next level.

Unfortunately for them, fucking in the makeup room when they’re supposed to be filming the music video for their new title song doesn’t seem to be possible, and their hopes get completely crushed when they hear someone clearing their throat in the doorway in order to grab their attention.

“The fuck you want ?” Jongwoon groans when his eyes meet with Kyuhyun’s, who’s shooting them a disgusted and disapproving look from where he stands.

“Ryeowook is looking for you,” Kyuhyun announces, irked by the rudeness of Jongwoon’s response.

Sighing heavily, Jongwoon lets himself fall limp into his chair before carefully pushing Hyukjae off of him, who’s staring at him in sheer disbelief that he would put such an abrupt stop to their activities _just_ because Ryeowook asked to see him.

“You’re not seriously going,” Hyukjae complains.

“You can hold on for a few more minutes, can’t you ?” Jongwoon shoots back at him as he stands up, readjusting his pants to try and hide his boner as much as possible with very little success.

“I just don’t think it’s fair that you always put Ryeowook first instead of, you know, _your own boyfriend_ ,” Hyukjae scolds, only earning a dramatic eye roll from the older man. “You should go fuck him instead.”

Jongwoon lets out an amused little chuckle when he sees Hyukjae pout—he knows he’s not actually mad at him. A little jealous and frustrated, sure, but it’s not something that’ll blow into a real argument.

He’s not exactly wrong in his accusations, though. Jongwoon’s always had a soft spot for Ryeowook, and dating Hyukjae has done absolutely nothing to change that.

“What if I did ?” Jongwoon quips just to spite him. “You certainly don’t stop yourself from asking other men to fuck you when I can’t give you attention.”

“I might just do that right now,” Hyukjae throws back.

“Go ahead,” Jongwoon dismisses him before he finally leaves to see what Ryeowook needed him for, leaving Hyukjae on his own with Kyuhyun and his awkward boner straining in his pants.

Dejectedly, Hyukjae lets himself fall into Jongwoon’s makeup chair, slouching into the seat and dramatically sliding his body down until he’s half lying on it, sparing no efforts to even _try_ to hide the fact that he’s sulking. The idea of asking someone else to fuck him instead is tempting, but his boyfriend’s cock is really hard to beat—he’s yet to find someone who can top that, and he’s let almost the entire group fuck him. Save for Ryeowook, because the guy is a bottom through and through, and Hyukjae certainly isn’t topping either, and Kyuhyun, who’s too done with his and Jongwoon’s antics to partake in them.

And the guy was too into Ryeowook’s ass to want to look elsewhere anyway.

“It’s moments like these that make me regret joining this clown circus,” Kyuhyun sighs before taking his leave too, not wanting to deal with this shit any longer.

Banging his head against the back of the chair, Hyukjae tries his best to make his frustration as apparent as he can in hopes of someone answering his call for help—he’s hard, needy, and so fucking horny he can’t focus on anything else at the moment and it’s driving him insane. He just needs someone, _something_ that can—

“You look like you’re dying,” someone chuckles somewhere beside him. Maybe God exists after all and he really is merciful. “What happened ? Did Jongwoon hyung leave you for Ryeowook again ?”

“Yes, and that fucker left me with a hard on too,” Hyukjae complains.

Siwon’s eyes automatically fly toward Hyukjae’s crotch, completely put on display right in front of him thanks to how the guy is sitting right now—well, if _sitting_ is even the right word for it at this point.

“Sounds like you’re in a tricky situation,” Siwon teases.

“Glad to know my suffering amuses you,” Hyukjae grumbles. “If you’re not gonna help then please leave.”

“Help ?”

“Fuck me,” Hyukjae clarifies, though it sounds like he’s pleading more than just making a statement.

“That was bold,” Siwon laughs.

“Come on, it’s not like it would be the first time,” Hyukjae presses as he pulls himself to his feet to walk up to the taller man. “Please ?”

“Usually we don’t do it with your _boyfriend_ nearby,” Siwon counters. He’s aware of the nature of his friends’ relationship and how they’re fine with each of them seeking different sexual partners, but it usually happens when the other is around.

“He won’t mind,” Hyukjae assures, very quick on his response. “If anything, it’s even better. That way he’ll see that he’s not the only one who can act independent and unbothered.”

“So you intend to use me to make your boyfriend jealous ?” Siwon raises an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I said,” Hyukjae defends.

“That’s definitely how it came off,” Siwon quips. He sounds irked but the smile on his face betrays him. “So I’ll have to decline, unfortunately. I can’t just settle for _second best_. Good luck with your… _little_ problem, though.”

Hyukjae is left frozen in place to stare at him in utter disbelief when the man winks and leaves him there just like that. The audacity of it is almost shocking and quite frankly offensive. Hyukjae isn’t used to being turned down. And _especially_ not by Siwon, who’s usually always so eager to have his way with him. This is Jongwoon’s fault. This man truly is a cursed blessing in his life.

Unbeknownst to him then, Siwon actually wasn’t done with him like he led him to believe. He’s in a rather teasing mood today, and he had a thing for leaving Hyukjae hanging in general; this time around, though, he had a different plan in mind than what he would usually go for.

He finds Jongwoon a little further backstage, deep into conversation with Ryeowook about God knows what. Siwon half-expects to walk in on them shamelessly flirting with each other—he sometimes wonders why Jongwoon decided to get into a relationship with Hyukjae rather than Ryeowook, but it’s not like it concerns him in the first place so he doesn’t dwell on it much—and turns out he’s not far off from the truth. Ryeowook is showing him something on his phone and Jongwoon’s arm is draped low, _very_ low around the younger one’s back to hold him close, and Siwon internally sighs.

Hyukjae may be kind of a hoe but Jongwoon is just about as bad as he is, even if the man doesn’t seem to realize it.

“Hyung,” Siwon interrupts them.

Jongwoon looks a little bothered by it, but he’s not the type to lash out at his dongsaengs in general—except Hyukjae and Kyuhyun, but they kind of deserve it—so he doesn’t comment on it, and he does give Siwon the attention he’s requiring from him to Ryeowook’s dismay.

“What’s up ?” Jongwoon asks, hoping it to be nothing important so he can go back to what he’s been doing prior to Siwon’s appearance.

“I think Hyukjae is having a hard time,” Siwon chuckles. The pun was intended.

Jongwoon grunts quietly. “Can’t he jerk himself off or something ?”

“I think it’s worse than that,” Siwon continues, still very amused by this. “He almost begged me to fuck him just then.”

“Why didn’t you ?” Jongwoon questions, a little confused. He knows very well that Siwon is Hyukjae’s number one go-to when he needs something he can’t give him at the moment, and one of the reasons for it is because Siwon practically never tells him _no_.

“He admitted that he wanted to make you jealous,” Siwon confesses.

“Oh, really ?” Jongwoon inquires, raising an eyebrow. This is getting interesting. “And he thought that would work ?”

“Apparently,” Siwon snorts.

Jongwoon hums as he ponders over the situation for a moment. Siwon knows almost immediately what the man is thinking, and he’s definitely down for it if he turns out to be right.

“How about we teach him a lesson ?” Jongwoon offers.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking ?” Siwon checks, though he already knows the answer.

“I think I am,” Jongwoon confirms. “Go wait for me in the bathrooms near the exit. I won’t be long.”

This isn’t an understatement on Jongwoon’s part. Hyukjae is extremely easy to convince—in any case, he doesn’t even need convincing to be on board with anything sex related. All Jongwoon needs to do to get his boyfriend riled up is to look at him for a second too long and the younger man is immediately down for whatever, and this no matter if they’re out in public or in the middle of filming a show.

All he needs to do this time is to meet up with him again, and he really isn’t hard to find—the incessant whining he can hear over the crowd as Hyukjae is trying his luck with Donghae this time is the perfect guide to reach him. Without so much as a hello to warn them of his presence, Jongwoon grabs Hyukjae by the neck in order to pull him away to Donghae’s surprise and confusion, but he knows better than to go against Jongwoon’s wishes.

He knows the guy isn’t the type to take orders or let someone openly defy him without retaliating. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little intimidated by Jongwoon whenever he’d try to get the upper hand on him.

“I didn’t know you were back—” Hyukjae tries to explain.

“Shut up and follow me,” Jongwoon cuts him. His order is a little useless given he’s the one pushing Hyukjae forward, but it’s not like the younger man is going to comment on that. He doesn’t want to risk getting punished by _not_ getting what he wants, which is something Jongwoon is very into because he loves to make his life a living hell.

Hyukjae only realizes where they’re headed when Jongwoon almost throws him into the bathroom in the waiting hall. He nearly trips onto his own feet when he tries to turn around and face Jongwoon to try and figure out what’s happening, but he’s caught by two strong arms hooking around his shoulders. He would’ve screamed in shock if he hadn’t recognized the smell of Siwon’s cologne, which he’s very familiar with by now.

“What are you—”

“Sshh,” Jongwoon stops him, stepping forward to tilt his chin up to force him to look at him. “We’re just giving you what you wanted.”

Oh. _Oh_. Fuck. This is way better than anything Hyukjae could’ve imagined. As high as his body count is in terms of sex, a threesome is something he’s somehow never tried before. He guesses the opportunity never really presented itself to him, but now it is, and he’s going to capitalize on that as much as possible.

“He’s already trembling and we haven’t even done anything yet,” Jongwoon observes.

“What should we start with ?” Siwon questions as he purposely pushes his crotch right against Hyukjae’s ass to let him know how hard he already is.

Instinctively, Hyukjae starts grinding against him, but he’s stopped by Jongwoon’s hand grasping his jaw tightly to set him in place.

“Don’t get so impatient,” Jongwoon groans. “You’ll take what _we_ give you without complaints or having your say in it. Have I made myself clear ?”

Hyukjae fights against Jongwoon’s grip to nod—he tried to give him a verbal answer first, knowing this is what Jongwoon prefers usually, but his voice is too strangled to let out anything audible.

“What a good little slut you are,” Jongwoon praises him, though he sounds more belittling than anything else, and this is even more marked by the gentle tapping he gives Hyukjae’s cheek as he lets go of him. “He’s good, isn’t he ?”

“Very,” Siwon agrees. “He’d do anything to have his little holes filled, I’m sure of it.”

“Why don’t we give him a taste of it now before the real fun begins ?” Jongwoon suggests teasingly.

He’s staring right at Siwon and completely ignoring Hyukjae’s existence—both men are talking about him as though he wasn’t even there, and it makes him feel like he’s nothing but a sex toy to them. And shit. It’s hot as fuck. He doesn’t care what they see him as, as long as he gets fucked good, which he trusts the both of them to do well. A sex toy sounds about right for him, too, since it means they don’t plan on being gentle with him. He doesn’t want them to be.

“What do you have in mind ?” Siwon checks.

“Put him down on his knees,” Jongwoon orders.

Siwon executes himself with no hesitation, pushing into the bend of Hyukjae’s knees with his own and forcing him down on the floor with ease. What little resistance Hyukjae gave him is easy to overpower given the guy is about as strong and sturdy as a twig, which is something both Siwon and Jongwoon love about him. He’s so easy to force into submission even when he decides to act like a complete brat, and it’s fucking _hot_.

Siwon squats down to Hyukjae’s level, one knee on the ground on one side of him and trapping him with his leg on the other. Hyukjae feels extremely helpless, entirely cornered and unable to flee, and most importantly, at their complete mercy. Fuck yes. His head is already spinning.

“Open up,” Siwon murmurs into his ear as he reaches up over Hyukjae’s shoulders to unbuckle Jongwoon’s belt, which takes the older man a little by surprise.

He didn’t expect Siwon to be so bold and forward, but he has no complaints.

Siwon lets Jongwoon take care of pulling his cock out, though, not daring to accidentally cross boundaries with the man since he doesn’t know much about what he’s like in these situations. He still finds himself staring, taking in every detail of Jongwoon’s thick cock—he surprises himself when the thought of describing it as _pretty_ crosses his mind, because it’s definitely a weird adjective to give someone’s dick.

He thinks it’ll look even prettier shoved deep into Hyukjae’s throat, though.

Jongwoon lines himself up with Hyukjae’s mouth, purposely staying far enough so that only the tip of it touches his lips. He shoots Siwon a knowing look when Hyukjae leans forward to try and take his cock further in, and Siwon gets the message; without giving Hyukjae a heads up, the taller man lays his right palm flat against the back of his head and pushes him down onto Jongwoon’s shaft.

Siwon uses his other hand to wrap it around Hyukjae’s neck—he wants to feel him as he gags and struggles to get used to Jongwoon’s size and the head tickling the back of his throat. Hyukjae tries his best to breathe through his nose and get his gag reflex to calm down, but he starts to struggle when Jongwoon begins to fuck his mouth. His eyes tear up; his boyfriend is relatively gentle with him now, but he’s going deep and his size is hard to take. Jongwoon can feel it through the way his muscles clamp down on him, hugging the tip of his cock so beautifully, as though Hyukjae’s throat was made for it.

And Hyukjae fucking loves all of it. It’s the fact that Siwon’s got him completely locked in his grasp that really throws him over the edge. If it weren’t for that, he’d already be on all fours begging Siwon to fuck his ass at the same time, or at least try to beg given speaking isn’t an option for him at the moment.

“Look how happy he is right now,” Siwon speaks up. “Crying tears of joy. This truly is his life’s calling, isn’t it ?”

“You fucking bet it is,” Jongwoon confirms. “Isn’t that right, baby ?”

Hyukjae lets out a strangled sob, but both men know it means he completely agrees with them. His insane sex drive is good enough proof of this.

“Fuck,” Jongwoon curses in his breath. “I’m close.”

“Does he swallow with you ?” Siwon questions.

“Always,” Jongwoon affirms.

Siwon hums, a little doubtful. “He spits with me. I’m a little offended.”

“He loves being forced to do it,” Jongwoon states. “He’s just like a little toy. He can’t do anything on his own.”

“Oh really ?” Siwon fakes his surprise. He hadn’t thought of this, but it makes a lot of sense now that he thinks about it, so it really isn’t much of a shocker. “I’ll have to see that then.”

Siwon lets Jongwoon give one last thrust before he pushes on Hyukjae’s head again to force him to take the older man’s cock all the way in. Cum shoots straight down his throat then, making him choke and try to spit it back up by reflex, but Siwon catches him right on time and forcefully pulls him away to tilt his head up and point it at the ceiling.

A few strings of cum leak out to coat Hyukjae’s chin and Siwon’s hand grabbing his jaw to keep his mouth open, just so he can see the cum still flowing at the back of it.

“Now that I know about Jongwoon’s little trick, don’t think I’ll allow you to spit it out this time,” Siwon warns him in a low groan. “Come on now. Be good and swallow.”

Jongwoon’s eyes grow even darker and more lustful by witnessing the way Hyukjae complies to Siwon’s orders—he doesn’t know why seeing other people submit is so fucking hot to him, but it really gets him going and he’s convinced that if Siwon keeps this up, he’ll soon grow hard again.

“It’s such a shame this was planned on the spot or I would’ve made sure I had the means to fuck you properly,” Siwon speaks as he licks Jongwoon’s cum off his hand without shame.

“Got you covered,” Jongwoon pants, leaning against the wall to try and even out his breathing.

Siwon raises an eyebrow at him and watches Jongwoon reach into his pocket to pull something out—a small, travel size bottle of lube. Of course he’d have that on him. With the boyfriend he has, it’s not surprising.

Jongwoon tosses the bottle over to him. Siwon catches it in one hand and uses the other to pull a still dazed Hyukjae up on his feet. He doesn’t really like the idea of fucking Hyukjae on the floor of a public bathroom, so he settles for the sink counter right in front of where Jongwoon is standing.

Hyukjae moans eagerly as Siwon bends him over the counter. He fucking loves being manhandled and tossed around like a ragdoll, but he’s also getting off of the fact that he knows he’s going to have a cock pounding into him soon enough—fucking finally.

Siwon shoots a quick look at Jongwoon in the mirror, their eyes meeting through their reflection; Jongwoon’s dark gaze almost has Siwon’s head spinning too. He can’t possibly imagine the effect the man has on Hyukjae if even _he_ gets this affected by him.

Siwon unzips Hyukjae’s pants from behind and wastes no time sneaking his hands under the hem. He’s gotten so fucking aroused just watching Hyukjae take Jongwoon’s cock that he’s in no mood for teasing. It’s not like they really have much time to play around either, given where they are at the moment, which he guesses worked in his favor in the end. He still decides to indulge his more playful side a little by kneading the flesh of Hyukjae’s ass as he pulls his pants down, using his wrists to push against them.

Hyukjae starts whining then; he needs so much more than just that. Siwon’s fingers are so close to his hole yet so far and it’s getting him insanely impatient and frustrated. He just wants to be fucked. Why is it so hard for them to understand and give it to him ?

“Get your fucking cock out and fuck me already,” Hyukjae pleads as he blindly reaches behind him for Siwon’s belt, hoping he can somehow manage to unbuckle it from his position.

“Be fucking patient for once, will you ?” Siwon snaps at him. He’s going as quickly as he can—if he hurried more, he’d be ripping Hyukjae’s clothes off of him, and while he usually wouldn’t mind it, now is a very bad time to have a wardrobe malfunction on their hands.

Aggravated, Siwon yanks Hyukjae’s pants down to his mid-thigh, exposing his ass in all its glory. The cold ambient air flowing around his hard-on has him shivering, despite Hyukjae preferring to cum untouched over having his cock played with.

“If you’re gonna order me around like that, you better be careful of what you’re asking,” Siwon warns him. “How about I take you without prep, huh ?”

Oh shit, yes. Hyukjae is so into that idea, and so is Jongwoon by the looks of it—Siwon catches a glimpse of his cock standing up straight again in the mirror, and he takes all of this as confirmation that he might as well go along with what he’s saying.

Still mindful of the risks, Siwon pulls his cock out and uses up about half the bottle to make sure his shaft is as wet and slippery as it can be and spends a few seconds brushing the head against Hyukjae’s hole to smear the slightly slimy liquid around it. Hyukjae tries to buck his hips back against him, but Siwon doesn’t let that slide; he pushes him down on the counter with his arm on his lower back on Hyukjae’s first attempt, to both the latter’s pleasure and dismay.

Siwon uses this as a distraction to line himself up with his clenching and needy hole with his free hand, and with one powerful thrust, he fully bottoms out inside of Hyukjae. The smaller man is left moaning and whimpering in pain, because fuck, it hurt like hell—yet, at the same time, the stretch and the sting of it has his own cock twitch uncontrollably. He doesn’t regret riling Siwon up enough to push him to this point. It’s so fucking good.

Siwon remains still for a moment, but not because he necessarily wants Hyukjae to get used to his size—it’s actually the opposite, because Hyukjae is so fucking tight right now that it’s almost suffocating. The way Jongwoon is still staring at them in the mirror is also driving him crazy, and he doesn’t think he can hold back anymore.

Smirking, Siwon grabs the bottle of lube and turns his upper body around as much as he can, supporting himself with a hand laying flat on Hyukjae’s back to throw it at Jongwoon, who almost drops it when he tries to catch it. He didn’t expect Siwon to do something like this, and to be honest he’s extremely confused as to what the man means by this. Does he intend on them somehow fucking Hyukjae’s ass at the same time ?

“Don’t just stand there and watch,” Siwon invites him, and the look in his eyes tells Jongwoon everything he needs to know.

Siwon wants him to fuck _him_ , not Hyukjae. And although it comes to him as a complete shock that Siwon would bottom given how much he’s into his boyfriend, who would probably cry if he were asked to top anyone, so he’s just assumed the guy was just like him. Turns out he’s apparently a switch, and Jongwoon is very, _very_ into that.

There’s something about having the upper hand on a much taller and bigger man than him that is extremely endearing, and it’s definitely not an offer Jongwoon will refuse. He’d be good to go into a mental institution if he did.

Siwon keeps still while Jongwoon steps up behind him and lowers his pants enough to expose his ass in his turn. If he has to be honest, Siwon is a little apprehensive of it; he’s taken dick up his ass before, but Jongwoon’s size is kind of intimidating. It’s not a monster by any means but it’s big enough to get him a little nervous, and he’d rather not move so it’s easier for Jongwoon to prep him because he definitely _can’t_ take him raw.

Hyukjae, however, doesn’t agree with this. The fact that Siwon is immobile inside of him is like fucking torture, and it gets worse when Jongwoon starts to finger him because now his cock is pulsing and pressing against his prostate just enough to send chills throughout Hyukjae’s entire body, but far from enough to satisfy him. If anything, it just gets him more worked up, and soon he’s attempting to rock his hips against Siwon’s again.

As a result, he gets his head pulled back by the hair, and it fucking hurts.

“How many fucking times do we have to tell you to be patient ?”

This time, it’s Jongwoon who stops him, and his voice alone is enough to make Hyukjae’s _and_ Siwon’s cocks twitch even harder.

“Would you rather Siwon pulls out and we force you to watch while I fuck him and leave you hanging ?”

“No !” Hyukjae cries. “No, no, please, I’ll be good from now on. Please don’t do this. Please.”

“You pull this shit on us one last time and that’s what’s going to happen to you,” Jongwoon threatens him before turning his full attention back to Siwon’s ass.

He’s got three fingers in already, and he can feel the taller man shivering every time he curls his fingers against his prostate; it’s extremely hard for Siwon to take this all in, too, given the sensations and feelings he’s getting from both sides. He’s going to cum if Jongwoon keeps this up.

“Fuck,” Siwon breathes out. “Hyung—”

“You’re ready ?” Jongwoon checks as he stops all movement, though he keeps his fingers inside of him.

“Yeah,” Siwon nods slowly.

The taller man bends over Hyukjae’s body as he lets Jongwoon slowly slide his cock inside of him, and fuck, it feels amazing; Siwon doesn’t know if it’s all Jongwoon or the fact that he’s got his own cock inside someone too, but he’s absolutely certain that this is the best fucking sex he’s ever had in his life.

Jongwoon ends up being the one in charge of setting the pace, one Siwon quickly struggles to keep up with. It’s much, much harder for him to hold on given his position, but he tries his best for Hyukjae’s sake. And it would be a huge blow to his ego if he came first, too, especially given how fucking easy it is to bring Hyukjae to climax usually.

Jongwoon just has no mercy, and Siwon doesn’t have it in him to tell him to slow down even just a little bit. It feels too good—and it’s not like Jongwoon would just give him what he asks in the first place. He knows he’ll be a lot more lenient on him than he is with Hyukjae, but he doesn’t wish to try his luck in a moment like this. Maybe another time, if they decide to do this again. He hopes they will.

“Had I known your ass felt so good, I would’ve fucked you sooner,” Jongwoon grunts, voice raspy with lust. His bangs are starting to stick to his sweaty forehead a little, the temperature in the room rising up to almost unbearable levels—but the worst of them is Hyukjae, who can’t even manage to spend a second without moaning like a wanton whore.

Jongwoon isn’t really into loud people in bed, but when it comes to Hyukjae, he doesn’t mind it at all. It’s a reminder to Hyukjae that despite how much of a brat he can be, Jongwoon will always have the upper hand and at the end of the day, Hyukjae is nothing but _his_ bitch, and it’s enough payback for all the teasing he has to endure on a daily basis.

“M’gonna cum,” Hyukjae moans, strained, pleading and tired.

“Fucking do it, then,” Jongwoon orders. Words mean nothing to him if they aren’t followed by actions.

“Shit,” Hyukjae sobs as his orgasm is ripped away from him, and he’s clenching so fucking hard around Siwon’s cock as he spills himself all over the counter and the floor that it’s enough to send the other man over the edge too.

Siwon topples over Hyukjae as the older man keeps fucking him, pounding hard and fast into him with no care toward the fact that Siwon is currently experiencing the most powerful orgasm of his life or the fact that his thrusts are pushing his cock inside Hyukjae even more. Siwon, unlike Hyukjae, isn’t very vocal in bed, but shit, he can’t stop the few low but drawn-out moans Jongwoon is able to steal from him as the man chases after his own high.

It’s coming now, Jongwoon feels it, so he pulls out of Siwon to finish himself on his lower back, lifting the taller man’s shirt up to paint the skin with his warm cum. He’s riling himself up even more through his own orgasm just watching the scene displayed in front of him—his cum covering Siwon’s back, his boyfriend under the man completely spent and still moaning, and amused by the knowledge that he’s going to be the only one to come out of there still able to walk straight.

He’s panting heavily, though, to the point where he feels a little lightheaded and has to support himself up on his arms, placing them on the counter on either side of the two other men lying under him. Shit. He can’t stop thinking of ways he can try to dominate them both now, and he curses the fact that they don’t have time or the means to keep this going.

“I’m not letting this be the last time for us three,” Jongwoon promises, struggling to speak because of his lack of air. “There are so many ways that we can have fun to have this be just a one time thing.”

Neither of the others reply, but the smile on Siwon’s face and the little pleading whine coming from Hyukjae are enough of a confirmation that they’re on board with this idea.

Jongwoon couldn’t be happier than now.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yesung tops always lmao


End file.
